


I'm Not Jealous

by Yyxyeeun



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Pie is dc's maknae :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yyxyeeun/pseuds/Yyxyeeun
Summary: Gahyeon doesn't like puppies so when her girlfriend brings one home and it steals the spotlight from her, she dislikes them even more.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	I'm Not Jealous

  
It was no surprise at this point that the youngest of Dreamcatcher was not fond of tiny balls of energy jumping around. It took her a while to even warm up to Bora, only becoming close as she learned they shared their fear of dogs. Gahyeon felt relieved because well, if Bora said no puppies allowed, it meant _no puppies allowed_. Even Minji couldn't stand against her when it came to house rules. Even if it tugged at her heart strings seeing their leader looking so sad, having to stick to video calls and wait for their well deserved breaks to finally reunite with her beloved Cherry.   
  
And then Yoohyeon got a puppy.   
  
The blonde was _very_ aware of the strict rule that was there, but she also was _very_ stubborn. The small dog didn't live with them at first, and not everyone have met _her_ , as Yoohyeon insisted, except for Minji and Siyeon.

To say Siyeon was obsessed was an understatement. The girl had to beg Yoohyeon to let her accompany her whenever she would take her on a walk (when it was supposed to be her and Gahyeon's _dates_ ), as the place the honey colored dog stayed in wasn't too far from the dorms. The blonde would always tease the older girl and how she looked like a baby, showing them adorable clips of the latter starring at Pie with heart eyes. 

And then Bora met Pie.

  
It was a surprise to everyone, especially Gahyeon, who looked terrified of what was to come.   
  
Siyeon was too cute and Bora whipped, so she eventually gave in to the former's invitations for a 'double date' (Gahyeon scoffed in annoyance as she heard the full story. It was supposed to be her and Yoohyeon's on that double date. Yet another date canceled or simply forgotten because about because of a puppy).

And then Gahyeon's biggest nightmare came true and she stood in the living room's entrance frozen and pale as a ghost, watching in horror as Yoohyeon came back with a smiley Bora, looking with affection and love in her eyes at a happy Siyeon, giggling like a child who got her favorite candy. No it wasn't that. Gahyeon's eyes trailed from the girls' faces to Siyeon's arms, when a small honey colored ball of fluff sleeping soundly. _No no no. This can't be happening._

She watched as Minji, Yubin and even Handong, who was a cat person, emerged from their rooms and ran over to where the black haired girl stood in the doorway.

Yoohyeon smiled fondly at the girls who were fangirling over _Pie_ , but frowned as she noticed one girl missing. She looked around before meeting Gahyeon's terrified gaze, and offering a warm smile. Gahyeon didn't return it and disappeared in her room instead.

The youngest of the group thought it was a one time thing, but life didn't work that way.

Pie became their dormmate. And her _roommate_.(And Gahyeon was still mad at Bora for being a traitor. Yoohyeon too, for replacing her with the small creature. )

The members did try to convince her to try and take baby steps to get closer to the harmless animal, to slowly overcome her fear

  
Siyeon and Minji would show her cute picture and videos. No reaction.

Handong and Bora would drag her to sit with the rest of the members for a movie night. (And would purposefully leave the only vacant spot besides a certain blonde, who would wrap an arm around her pulling her close, totally clueless to the issue.) 

Dami, being the Prince that she was, would silently protect her whenever Pie wandered too close.

But Gahyeon was too stubborn. (And maybe a little jealous too, but she would never admit that.)

And Yoohyeon. Well, it's not like they completely stopped hanging out alone, the blonde would often drag Gahyeon out, the latter feeling a little relieved that her girlfriend still cherished their alone time enough- but then Yoohyeon would tell her that their little grocery shopping date was basically just running around choosing the best dog snacks and treats for her beloved _Pie_.

  
She would avoid sitting in the living room or climbing down from her bed, where she knew very well that the Pie would be wandering around, only taking the small trip from her room to the kitchen when she was sure the puppy was kidnapped by Siyeon or Minji, for food and back, whimpering in fear whenever she met the innocent puppy who watched her curiously and running back to her room. She would even refuse to cuddle Yoohyeon unless they spent the night on her bed. 

Long story short, Gahyeon has to sleep with one eye open.

But tonight, luck seemed to have left her side and left her to deal with her fate alone. She looked around the empty halls, each member in their respective room sleeping peacefully.  
There, blocking the entrance of her room, was the tiny fluff ball, staring innocently at Gahyeon. She wanted to scream, run, do anything but it was almost as if she was paralyzed. A wag of her tail and then she started making her way towards her. Gahyeon slowly backed away, until her back hit the wall, and she shut her eyes whimpering in fear. That's it. She was going to die. The dog was going to tear her into tiny peaces, and she wasn't going to see her favorite blonde's face one last time-

  
"Gahyeonie?" 

The small girl snapped her head towards the source of the voice, and there in front of her bedroom, stood her knight in shining armor in all her glory (pink pyjamas that had small puppies on it, matching with Minji's rabbit ones.) "Aww come here baby," she felt a relieved smile cross her face as she got ready to jump in the taller girl's stretched arms, only to have it drop as Yoohyeon crouched down to gather Pie in her arms instead and disappeared in their shared room.

Gahyeon felt tears threatening to spill, as her shoulders slumped down in disappointment and she slowly made her way to the couch, too scared (and jealous) to make it to her own room.

_Of course. I'm not their baby anymore. What was I even thinking._

  
Before she could walk further away, long arms wrapped around her waist engulfing her in a warm back hug. It was unmistakably Yoohyeon, as the taller girl rested her chin on top of her head in a Yoohyeon fashioned way, and the smaller girl felt her cheeks warm up, heart thumping loudly against her chest.

"She's not scary, you know?" She said after a few moments of peaceful silence.

"I'm not scared."

"You're one big baby," she mumbled. Gahyeon scoffed, wriggling out of her grasp. She turned to glare at her, arms crossed.

"I'm not a baby." She deadpanned. 

Yoohyeon seemed taken aback at her unusual response. "Huh? What happened to 'I'm baby'? Are you okay?" 

Gahyeon chuckled bitterly. "I was a baby, but it seems like my spot is gone." The last part was almost inaudible and Yoohyeon had to take a while to fully register her words. 

The confusion on her face was slowly replaced with a mischievous look as she finally realized the situation.

"Is little Gahyeonie jealous?!" She gasped dramatically, before tackling the shorter girl in a hug, laughing quietly as the latter blushed madly.

The blonde pulled away after having finally snapped out of her giggling fit, looking at her with eyes full of affection that it made her melt. She smiled, caressing her cheek. 

"You do realize that you are and will always be our, no, _my_ baby forever?"

Gahyeon's cheeks grew even redder if that was even possible, she felt like fainting. 

"Seriously though, you should really try to get close to Pie, she's harmless!" 

Gahyeon couldn't resist her puppy eyes and pout, so she could only let out a sigh. "Fine."

Yoohyeon beamed at her, eyes sparkling. _Sun who? Gahyeon only knew Kim Yoohyeon._ "And don't be jealous, Gah, no one will take your place." She winked, kissing her cheek reaching to take her hand and slowly guide her back to their room. Gahyeon's heart was beating even faster, and she worried she might get a heart attack if the blonde did anything else.

  
That night, they watched a few movies, with Gahyeon cuddled up to Yoohyeon and the blonde smiling fondly at the smaller girl who was peacefully asleep in her arms.

  


  
The next day, however, was anything but good.

  
  
She felt her soul leave her body as she woke up to and empty bed, and an empty dorm.

The members had different schedules and that left her alone. _With Pie_.

As if on cue, the small puppy jumped up from the couch, barking excitedly at the sound of footsteps. Gahyeon yelped in surprise. "Just why didn't Yoohyeon take you to the company!" 

The small dog tilted her head in confusion, and the black haired girl thought it was awfully similar a certain blonde. 

They held a staring contest, one terrified and one just wanting to be petted.

And when Gahyeon didn't move, Pie jumped back to the couch, uninterested.

The black haired girl walked back to the living room and over to the large, comfortable couch. Just her favorite. But it seemed like a certain fluff ball already beat her to it. 

Gahyeon watched with horror as Pie wiggled her tail staring up at the human.

 _Wow this thing is even as bratty as Yoohyeon_ , she thought, amused. 

She scoffed. _Nope_. She was not about to let Pie take her precious couch too. 

And so she sat down timidly, carefully watching her companion. 

Pie was cute. And tiny. And fluffy. 

A tiny version of Yoohyeon.   
  
  
Gahyeon reached for a cookie, and just as she was about to bite into it, she noticed as Pie sat up straight, staring at the cookie and letting an excited bark. She froze mid-motion, thoughts running wild as to what she was supposed to do. 

"Oh no not my cookies too," 

Pie looked at her expectantly. "Fine." She took a shaky breath, slowly moving the cookie towards the dog, only to drop it on the couch as the excited animal tried to snatch it out of her grasp. 

She watched quietly as it enjoyed the little treat.

Pie was an energetic ball of fluff and Gahyeon felt tempted to reach and touch the fur, to know if it felt as soft as it looked. She moved her hand slowly, carefully touching the spot on the dog's back with a single finger then retreating her hand quickly. 

Pie didn't even look up, probably too used to humans petting her to care.

And so Gahyeon repeated her movement, but using her entire hand instead. And it went on and on with Gahyeon quickly pulling her hand away, but then she got a little brave, letting her hand fully rest on top of Pie's small head, and slowly moving back and forth. 

She jumped in surprise and watched in horror as the puppy suddenly looked up, and it started making its way towards her.

_Oh no what have I done? Oh god I'm going to die now. If I didn't die by the hands of a tiny human being then I'm going to die by the paws of a tiny puppy. Why were tiny creatures always trying to kill me anyway?! I thought I was one of them?!_

But then Pie just hopped on her lap and rested her head on her tiny paws, closing her eyes.

Gahyeon carefully reached down once again, and slowly petted the small creature who seemed to enjoy the attention.

She looked at little Pie and sighed. How could she even think that this peaceful creature was scary. 

She smiled.

The door opened and in came Yoohyeon, Minji and Siyeon, giggling at god knows what.

But the sight before them made their jaws drop to floor.

There, in the small carpet sat Gahyeon, giggling as the she threw a small ball and Pie got it, bringing back to her and her petting it- her afterwards.

The three girls exchanged excited and proud looks, before breaking in wide grins, Yoohyeon's being the widest as she watched with heart eyes the one girl she adored and her puppy finally getting along. She was proud of her girlfriend for finally overcoming her fears. 

"Gyayeon! Fly! We're back!"


End file.
